


Good Morning

by levicopter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koltira didn't need to sleep at all. He only did it out of habit, but also because it made him feel a bit more alive. Of course, waking up and seeing someone like Liadrin next to him, is also a nice thing sleep has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

It was morning already. The sun shone through the open window and navy curtains, onto the bed where two elves have lain. Tangled in sheets, one of them tried to cover his face from the coming light of the sun. Once, he would welcome it with respect each morning, but once he crossed the world of the damned, the sun has become nothing but a bright, yellow orb, forcing him to wake up. Being a death knight, Koltira would rather accept coldness at the moment, than any sort of Light. He opened his tired eyes and turned his back on the sun. The warmth on his back was way more pleasant than the brightness on his face.

When he turned, his sight turned from the ceiling, to a still sleeping elf woman. She slept peacefully, with her hands under her face. Her body slowly rose and sunk with each breath she took. Koltira felt the corners of his mouth rise up at the sight. Her rose cheeks, soft and warm skin, the male elf couldn't be more than grateful that she wasn't turned undead. That she was alive.

Gently, he caressed a few strains of her dark brown hair off her face, and leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her forehead. He then lay with his own face close to her's.

The girl shifted and let out a soft moan as she stretched her arms. She opened her eyes slowly and looked right into Koltira's ice blue ones. Her red lips formed a smile, and she moved an inch closer for the tips of their noses to touch.

“I didn't mean to wake you up.” He whispered.

She shook her head slightly. She mouthed “You didn't” but was clearly still too sleepy to speak. After she let out a small yawn, she softly said “It's time to get up anyway.”

Koltira smirked. “You surely don't look or sound like it's _your_ time of the day, Lia.”

“Excuse me that I'm not an undead knight who doesn't even need to sleep in the first place.” She grinned at him and moved closer to press her lips against his. She was right, Koltira didn't need to sleep at all. He only did it out of habit, but also because it made him feel a bit more alive. Of course, waking up and seeing someone like Liadrin next to him, is also a nice thing sleep has to offer.

Koltira sat up and went through his pale ash blond hair, looking over his shoulder at the still lying Liadrin. “Isn't the Light supposed to give you strength?” he chuckled.

She mumbled something in Thalassian and sat up as well. “The Light failed me once, I wouldn't be surprised if it would do that again.” a bitter smile appeared on her face. She told Koltira about what happened when the scourge attacked Quel'thalas, and what she went through. Now, she tried to paint the past with brighter colors to forget what she felt back then.

He put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him, nuzzling into her messy brown hair, and giving one of her long ears a kiss.

“We should get dressed.” She said. Liadrin looked up and kissed Koltira's chin, after which she pulled away to get up. When she stood, she stretched once again. She was, like it was usual for their kin, slim and rather short. But since she became a blood knight, her slim figure was also fairly muscular.

The both of them wore nothing but underwear. Not because nights are rather warm in Silvermoon, but rather because of their make out session they had after sparring, and showering last night. Koltira bit his lip while recalling their still wet bodies touching each other after glancing over the messy sheets. He would probably get completely lost in his thoughts, and fantasy, if it wasn't for Liadrin throwing his undershirt at his face. When he took it from off his face and looked in her direction, he saw her in a long, red robe. Her back was exposed and only half covered by her long hair she had brushed. The undead elf hasn't seen her in a robe for years, the last time being back when she was a priestess.

Once the two of them were dressed: She in a fine, silky robe, and him wearing his usual plate armor, he created a black and purple glowing death gate to Acherus. Liadrin tilted her head slightly. “Important business with the so-called highlord?” she asked.

He let out a small laughter and turned to her. “More like with my brother in death,” he kissed her forehead. “we have some things to do at Andorhal and decided to meet up in Acherus. You are going to enjoy your off-day, I take it?”

She nodded, getting her intense green eyes from the death gate back to him. “I'm going to have a girl day with Salandria today. I hope she'll enjoy it.”

“I'm sure she will. _You're_ with her, after all.” the remark made Liadrin smile a bit. “I do hope I can finally meet her when I come back from Andorhal.” he added.

“You'll. I will make sure of that. She's curious about such things, after all.”

“'Such things'?”

“Relationships.”

Koltira smiled at her. While they were never official, both of them felt like they don't need it to be for what they had to be special. The simple fact of being with one another was enough for them. He was about to caress her cheek gently when she pulled him down for a long and soft kiss goodbye. “Take care.”

“You too. Tell her I said hi.”

And with that, he reluctantly went through the death gate which disappeared shortly after. Liadrin sighed in happiness as she left her chambers. She knew she will impatiently wait for him to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'll continue it. But I liked it (and planned it) as a one shot so I'll let it be one for now. Enjoy the fluff and sorry for any ooc-ness


End file.
